It's Always Been You
by LoonyLurvesFred
Summary: SLASH.....Remus and Peter are studying on the grounds while Sirius and James play by the lake. A storm comes up leaving Sirius and Remus alone together. Can they finally get there feelings worked out for each other? SLASH...fluff plentiful. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish did then that way Remus and Sirius would be cannon.

**A/N:** This is my first slash fan-fic. I've never really written romance before except for the light fluff with Ron and Hermione. Lots of cheesy moments in this and loads of fluff at the end but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! Please read and review.

* * *

It was a bright sunny afternoon with a strong wind coming from the Forbidden Forest. Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James lay spread across the grass enjoying the rays of the spring sun.  
James and Sirius both had their feet dangling in the lake just begging the Giant Squid to nibble on their toes, their books lay forgotten a few yards away. Remus sat a little farther away from them so any attempts at getting splashed would be wasted. In his lap was _Advanced Transfiguration_ which lay open to "How to Master Transfiguring Large Animals". Peter sat next to him looking completely dumbfound at his wand.

"Moony, I don't understand, you might as well give up, we've been at this for half an hour," whined Peter.

"Just calm down Wormtail and pay attention, if you stopped watching James and Sirius fool around you might get around to understanding this. You need this for O.W.L's you know," said Moony frowning.

"Well my raccoon is looking less like a raccoon right now isn't it?" asked Wormtail desperately.

"Oh yeah, it looks perfectly like a rock, except for the eyes, the nose, and tail," said James laughing as he threw stones over the lake's surface.

"Prongs give him a break; you make it sound like Wormtail has accomplished nothing. If you squint your eyes it almost looks like its solid gray from here instead of having stripes," said Sirius with a grin.

"Oh shut up Padfoot. Let me see you try," said Wormtail stupidly because he knew perfectly well that they both could.

As in response to Peter's delayed thoughts Sirius whisked out his wand and transfigured the half rock half raccoon into a full rock. Remus gave a disapproving look at Sirius before continuing on with Peter.

"Well at least you were able to make it stay still, which is probably the biggest accomplishment in this entire lesson. If you were out in the woods and you heard an animal approaching you could transfigure it well enough in order to get away from it. This is a major step Wormtail, you just need more practice," said Moony encouragingly.

"Yeah Wormtail maybe you can transform your cat into a rock instead of jinxing it when it tripped you last night," said Prongs laughing.

"You said you wouldn't say anything about that," Wormtail said whimpering.

"Oops, did I say that out loud, I was sure I said that in my head," said Prongs mockingly.

Peter then stood up, pocketed his wand, and said to Remus, "Thanks for the help. I'll get it eventually," he said glaring at James, "but I can't practice anymore. See you at dinner."

Peter then headed back towards the castle looking distraught. James sighed and kicked the water furiously.

"You hurt his feelings James, he doesn't have much confidence as it is and you keep on bringing any that he does have, down more," said Moony with a tone that sounded much like Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah yeah, I'll go see what I can do," he said getting up and drying off his feet on a patch of grass before putting on his shoes.

Remus watched him walk in the direction of where Peter headed too and turned his eyes back down to the book.

"Now Moony, we all know you're just as clever as James and I, so stop reading and put your feet in the lake with me," said Padfoot wearing his dangerous grin.

"No Padfoot, the lake's still cold and I don't want to be pushed in by you. Besides it looks like it is going to storm," replied Moony pointing to the clouds which were now gray and heavy looking.

As if in response to Remus's observation the sky lit up with lightning followed by a clap of thunder. Remus then shut his text book and walked over to Sirius and held out his hand.

"Well let's go before we get soaked," Moony said smiling.

"I think we should get soaked first," replied Padfoot as he grabbed Moony's hand and pulled him into the lake and followed by jumping right in after him.

Remus, taken by complete surprise, choked on water, as he swam back up to the surface. After coughing up more water he said, "What the hell did you do that for!"

"I don't know, wanted to have some fun, you need to lighten up some, you're so stressed about these upcoming O.W.L.'s its driving me mad," said Sirius smirking.

"That's no reason to try and drown me! We should get out, we shouldn't swim when there's lightening," said Remus as he swam towards the lake's edge.

"I don't think so! What's a little risk? I hardly talk to you anymore unless it's about school. Where's the old Remus that I know and love," said Sirius as he playfully splashed Remus.

"Well I'd rather not get struck by mother nature, so I'm getting out. I'm sorry my studying bugs you but exams are in 3 weeks and I don't have the brains like you do to just show up and pass," Remus said as he started climbing out of the lake looking a little hurt.

"Aww Moony, don't get mad, I'm sorry, I just miss talking to you that's all! Besides I wouldn't show up and pass the examinations if I didn't have you forcing me to study," said Sirius shouting over rumble of thunder.

"Yeah well, you're always fooling around with James when I do have free time, so whatever. I'm going inside to change," replied Remus as he brushed his hair out of his eyes which didn't help much because it started to pour.

Remus set off at a run across the grounds not wanting to admit that he missed hanging out with Sirius too but the pressure from his teachers' and his dad to do well kept him from running amok on the grounds on a Saturday. He didn't want to let anyone down come examination time. He also knew he had to study long and hard before the idea sunk in, given he wasn't as bad as Wormtail, but he didn't get it as fast as Sirius or James did despite what they thought. He was still a far ways away from the entrance hall when his foot tripped over a tree root and fell face down on the grass. Pain shot up his leg and his face felt like he just got slapped. Slowly he turned over so he could sit up against the tree trunk. He tried to move his ankle but more pain issued from it. Luckily his nose was still in place since it didn't hit a branch but the dirty wet grass. It seemed as if his leg took the worse of the fall. His robes were torn and covered in mud and grass, and his arm looked as if there be a nasty bruise but no other injuries seemed evident. He tried to stand and nearly fell if it wasn't for a sudden arm from behind holding him up.

"Careful now, sit back down. You aren't going anywhere. Took me forever to catch up to you, and now look what I've done, I broke your ankle," said a soft voiced Sirius.

"You didn't break it, I did, I tripped," said Remus irritated.

"Well I'm sorry for upsetting you; I shouldn't have pulled you in the lake. I'm sorry I've been hanging out with James more it's just because you've been studying," Sirius said sincerely.

"Yeah well I'm sorry I don't spend more time with you than I do books, I have to make people happy with me. I need to do well," Remus said grimacing as his leg was still throbbing.

"You make me happy and you will do great," said Sirius smiling as he put a hand under Remus's face forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Remus stuttered "T-t-Thanks."

Sirius hadn't let go of his face but took his other hand and used his robes to wipe away the dirt. The pain in his leg was in the back of his mind, Sirius's face had only been this close once before and that was a little more than a year ago, and they hadn't said anything about it since that time. He didn't understand why his hear t was beating so loudly or why his breathing was feeling awkward as Sirius's hand ran through his hair. He wanted Sirius to come closer; but instead he inched himself closer to Sirius. Before he realized what he was doing he pressed his lips against Sirius's knowing that he would be rejected again. However this was not like last time's peck on Christmas Day, this was an actual snog. Sirius responded to his touch with enthusiasm and explored with tongue. Remus felt Sirius take over the kiss but it ended all too soon when a tree branch splattered them with rain and muck.

"Urgh," said Sirius as he pulled away from Remus wiping of the dirty rain water.

Remus looked crestfallen as he wiped his own face on his tattered robes and glanced over at Sirius.

"No not you, just the weather. I, um, liked it," said Sirius at loss for words.

"Its okay, I understand, I know you like girls better. I'm sorry," said Remus trying to hide the hurt his eyes.

"No it's not that, its just," Sirius said but stopped.

"What then? Don't think James will like you anymore? Or do you like James?" said Remus wincing in spite of himself. He had been afraid that was the case for months.

"What ew no! It has always been you, I've always liked you. I just don't know what Prongs and Wormtail will think of you and me," Sirius said quickly.

"They won't care. I know they won't. How come you haven't said anything to be before? I've been trying to hide the fact that I've liked you for years," Remus said.

"I didn't really realize my feelings for you till this year, you stirred them up last year, but I've always wondered what everyone else would think. I never occurred to me that you still liked me either because I've been a prat and only focused on me," said Sirius as he grabbed Remus hand. A tingling sensation spread over Remus body at touch and he squeezed Sirius's hand in return.

"I always have since our third year. I've been trying to deny it since our fourth, but I can't help it. I don't know what it is but you've got me Sirius," said Remus with a smile despite the pain he felt.

"Well we can talk about this later; I know your leg must be killing you. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey, the storm's let up so I'll be back soon. Hang in there," Sirius said with a grin.

As he watched Sirius stand up to leave he smiled and pressed a hand to his lips and remembered the few glorious moments ago. He watched Sirius start to walk across the grounds towards Hospital Wing only to see him turn around.

"Why are you coming back? I can't walk there you know," Remus said with a smirk.

"I wanted to kiss you one more time," said Sirius determinedly. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead and then nose and then his lips. It was a lot shorter of a snog than last one but it was wonderful just the same.

Remus sighed when Sirius stopped and said, "Glad you enjoyed it, once your leg is healed how about we stir up some gossip in the common room with some public display of affection; a grand entrance to break the news."

"Normally I'd say that's wrong and rude but I'm feel a bit reckless today, and any kind of entrance with you is good for me," replied Remus with smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/n: Thanks for reading please review! Sorry for the corny ending. Hope you liked it.


End file.
